


Interdimensional Besties

by IrrationallyExcited



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BROT3, Brotp, Disgustingly fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Supercat if you squint, basically just Kara Barry and Cisco being bros, heroing it up, interdimensional time zones yo, its a very specific genre, slight sprinkling of barrisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationallyExcited/pseuds/IrrationallyExcited
Summary: When she said they were welcome anytime, she didn't think they'd take her seriously. Who'd have thought that two superheroes could actually find the time to jump dimensions just to visit a friend whenever they felt like it?
Obviously, when those two superheroes are Barry and Cisco, she should have known that anything is possible.//AU: What if Barry had told Cisco the whole story about meeting Supergirl, and Cisco decided they had to open up another breach and see her again? Powers are tricky, Alex is over-protective, and Cat knows a lot more than she lets on.





	

When she said they were welcome anytime, she didn't think they'd take her seriously. Who'd have thought that two superheroes could actually find the time to jump dimensions just to visit a friend whenever they felt like it?

Obviously, when those two superheroes are Barry and Cisco, she should have known that anything is possible.

* * *

 

The first time she met the latter of the two, it was just a week since Barry had (literally) skidded into her  life, and she had just convinced herself it was all a very vivid dream. It was the first time she saw the 'portal' for more than a second, and it was actually quite beautiful up close.

It would have been even more beautiful if she had been wearing clothes at the time.

She had only just stepped out of the shower, leaving a very visible trail of soot on the tile floor from her singed feet, when suddenly a blinding blue light filled the room. After fighting a very angry fire-breathing alien all day, she really wasn't in the mood for another battle with a rogue alien or whatever, and she barely remembered to cover her body with her towel in time.

As soon as the two figures jumped out of the breach, she rolled her eyes in a mix of relief and irritation. Bad timing was the understatement of the year... if only she knew what was in store.

"Barry! What are you doing here?" She demanded immediately, subconsciously gripping the towel tighter and eyeing the strange presence beside him.

"Hey Kara! I've missed you, well it's been a day on my earth, so I guess I've been gone about a week?" Barry rambled, not even pausing to acknowledge the very tiny towel Kara happened to be wearing.

She could barely gasp out a "what now?" Before the other guy jumped in, clarifying for Barry with a wonky grin;

"Trans-dimensional time zones, it's awesome, but confusing. I'm Cisco by the way." His wide-eyed excitement didn't falter as he reached out a hand for Kara to shake, and only out of politeness did she return the gesture... with the hand that was holding her towel.

In a flash(Ha), Barry appeared in front of her, holding the flimsy towel up enough to preserve her modesty with a mask of slight horror on his face. Blushing almost as red as the skirt on her supersuit, Kara stuttered and choked through what was quickly becoming one of the most awkward encounters of her life- and she once walked in on her boss naked.

"Chill Kara-" The speedster finally put her out of her misery, "I didn't see anything I swear, just grab the towel and Cisco and I can go wait outside for a minute while you get dressed."

The suggestion was probably one of the best ideas he had ever come up with, and she nodded emphatically. As soon as the door shut behind them she used her super speed to change into regular clothes, and quickly tied her damp hair back into a messy bun, relieved to see she looked at least half-decent.

As soon as she nudged the door open a crack, the two boys jumped into action, rambling eagerly with disconcerting looks of excitement and mischief on their faces.

Easily enough she fell into the loop of what they were so excitedly discussing, and in less than a minute the boringly mundane evening she had planned flew right out the window. Alongside her.

All Barry had needed to do in the end was utter the words, 'Play around with our superpowers in the desert', and she was a goner.

_"Race you there!"_

^-^

Of course that day was a disaster... who knew that mixing X-ray vision and Vibrational blasts would create mini-earthquakes? And anyway, the damage to the DEO bunker was minimal; at least it didn't happen nearer to the city.

Alex and Hank weren't nearly as forgiving, if the threat of a satellite constantly tracking tachyons and other dimension distorting particles was any indication. "It's a precaution!" Alex had claimed- but Kara knew better than that.

_They don't trust Barry and Cisco, because they're metahumans._

That one stung quite a bit, and understandably too. Kara finally had awesome superhero friends that weren't her cousin- why couldn't her sister just let her enjoy that?

Yes, her extra-terrestrial abilities were vastly different to their particle accelerator mutant science-y powers. Yes, they've never encountered humans with super powers on this earth before, but that shouldn't mean they couldn't at least experiment with what they could do! It's for science! Who knows how powerful they could be- how many people they could help- if they worked together and figured out their powers.

Unfortunately, even after that very convincing speech, Alex didn't budge. At the end of the day, Alex was the government agent, and Kara was just their pet alien. Whatever the DEO says goes, which means no more fun superhero experiments...

_Not on this earth anyway._

^-^

The next time they interrupted her day with a spontaneous visit, she was on her way to work. Of course, their visits couldn't really get any more spontaneous, it's not like they could just text over two dimensions...

Cisco had been working on that, since they met 'earth 2 Harrison Wells' (whoever that was, all she knew was that he was not a reverse of something, and he may or may not have had an evil twin. Barry and Cisco tend to get all squirmy with that particular story.)

It was just her luck that it was raining, the dark clouds blocking the yellow sun and making Kara feel woozy, and she was halfway through a text to Alex asking if she could drop by for twenty minutes under the sun lamps at the DEO when her day was interrupted.

The blue light from the portal appeared right in front of her, temporarily blinding her and causing her to falter mid step- landing right in the deepest puddle on the sidewalk. The surprise appearance made her phone fall out of her hands, but luckily Barry grabbed it before it could even graze the concrete, handing it back to her with a gentlemanly bow.

"Hi Kara! It's so great to see you again. You have no idea how long it just took Cisco to find you." Barry greeted brightly, still oblivious to Kara's grouchy mood- only made worse by her soaked feet.

"Agh, Barry! A little warning maybe next time? I nearly broke my phone, and these are new shoes!" She ranted, clearly exasperated, and taking it out on the unsuspecting speedster.

"Woah, it's okay Kara, we just wanted to see if you were free to try some more stuff with our powers. If you're busy, we'll go... unless you wanted some help?" Cisco jumped in before anyone could get the claws out, and Kara just sighed in frustration, shaking her head and explaining her odd reaction.

"No, sorry. I'm fine- everything's fine, it's just the rain- I mean we're in National City, it never rains here. And I haven't gotten any real sun since yesterday, but I can't make it to the DEO until lunchtime to recharge, so I feel like... a human basically. It's not fun, everything aches and I'm cold, not to mention I'm really late for work- Cat's going to kill me." She rambled, groaning loudly as she continued to half-jog down the street, dragging the two boys along behind her.

"Wait what? The rain makes you human?" Cisco asked curiously, no doubt tilting his head adorably.

"No, the sun makes me alien- well it gives me my alien powers, and there's no sun when there's this many clouds." She clarified, glaring spitefully up at the grey sky.

"Why don't you just call in sick? I mean, this is kinda the definition of sick for you, right?" Barry pointed out, brightening at the idea of Kara having the whole day off to spend with them.

"Have you met my boss-"

"No actually, there's no Cat Grant on earth 1 that we know of." Barry interjected, earning a mild glare and eye roll,

"Whatever, she's never had a day off in her life, and she'd fire me in a second if I tried to miss work. Plus, she didn't become the owner of a huge media empire by luck, she's really smart, and she'd figure out my identity in a second if I started disappearing every time the sun did." Kara finished bitterly, skidding to a stop in front of the huge CatCo building.

Blinking in wide eyed awe, Barry and Cisco followed her to the elevator and through the building, amazed by the busy office. Of course, Cisco had never been there before, but Kara didn't have a clue what Barry's excuse was, he'd been there about three times already- and there was no doubt in Kara's mind that 'STAR' Labs was way more impressive than some office building.

Stopping in her tracks, Kara gritted her teeth and turned to face them, a scowl on her face, "I forgot Miss Grant's Latte."

At her words, Barry just grinned, ducking behind a wall before discreetly running off, returning with a familiar cup of her boss's favourite drink. _And it's still hot_ , Kara thought bitterly, unable to help the pout that appeared on her face.

"Thanks Barry, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm late. Hey, you never know, I might get fired and have the rest of the day off anyway!" She pointed out, sarcasm dripping from her tone , but Barry just grinned smugly, quirking an eyebrow as if he knew what to do before Kara did- which just irritated her even more.

"I'll cover for you, Cat loves me remember? She figured out I'm 'the blur' in, like a day. I'll offer her an interview or something, I'll say you brought me to the city because you knew she needed a good story- ooh! I'll introduce her to Cisco! Two superheroes for the price of one! Maybe she'll promote you!" He rambled excitedly, almost verging on speedster-talk.

"Oh, keep dreaming Barry, but thank you, that's actually a really good idea- the sucking up to Cat so I don't lose my job thing- not the other parts, let's just leave Cisco and general superhero-ness out of it." Kara replied, smiling sweetly and leading Barry to Cat's office, gently pushing him through the doors and hanging back behind her desk with Cisco to watch wide-eyed through the glass wall.

Tip-toeing through the unnecessarily _huge_ office, Barry found himself holding his breath for some reason- wary of bothering the dragon. Of course, he was there to help save Kara’s job, so he told himself to grow a pair and stepped purposefully toward the desk, wordlessly placing the coffee in front of the woman as somewhat of a peace offering.

Without even looking up from her tablet, she grabbed the cup and took a long sip, groaning under her breath.

“You’re late, Keira. where the hell have you been?” She demanded, still oblivious to the very obviously not-Kara man in the room.

“Um, hi Miss Grant, Kara’s at her desk, but you got everyone’s favourite superhero instead!” He explained brightly, spreading his arms in a ‘ta-da’ gesture.

Barely even looking impressed, Cat finally looked up at Barry, one eyebrow raised calculatingly. “I should’ve guessed, really. It was actually warm for once. What did you do? Run my coffee here with your speed?” She asked slowly, very obviously trying to hide her prying with an air of nonchalance. That trick wouldn’t work on Barry, he grew up with _Iris West_  for a sister.

“Ah, a magician never reveals his tricks. It’s nice to see you again, Miss Grant, Kara invited me to visit National City.” He explained, winking conspiratorially at the severe woman. Blushing faintly, she just rolled her eyes and beckoned Kara inside her office, intending for her to hear her next statement.

“Let me guess, Supergirl wants to take a holiday? shopping perhaps, she _could_ do with a new suit... so could you if I remember correctly.” She drawled playfully, eyeing Kara with suspicion and expertly hiding her interest in Cisco’s indignant squeak about _his_  suit.

Hurriedly, Kara interrupted the conversation, sensing the impending disaster if anyone were to reveal too much about Barry,“Uhm, Barry, Cisco; lets not reveal _all_ of our secrets to Miss grant, she does own Catco Magazine;” she could practically _see_  the story writing itself in Cat’s brain.

“It’s more of a media Empire, actually.” Cat clarified, “and I didn’t think it was in your job description to keep secrets from me, Keira.”

Blushing slightly, Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, failing to find a way to reply without getting either fired or exposed.

“Well, uh. She’s right, I probably shouldn’t tell you _too_  many of my secrets, that would ruin the mystery. I just thought I’d stop by and give my favourite magazine a heads up. Who knows what exciting things could happen? And you always have the best reports.” Barry quickly changed the subject, successfully distracting Cat from her one-sided staring match with a Kryptonian.

As fast as he could move without using his speed, Barry started to usher his friends out of the door, eager to escape the clutches of Cat Grant, and sending a polite grin over his shoulder back at the CEO.

“Don’t go overboard, Speedy.” She called out teasingly, right as the door began to shut. Moments later she was focused on her tablet again, furiously typing notes about ‘the blur’ for her next story.

^-^

“So, you totally saved my ass back there, Barry. Thank you, and you _know_  I’d love to spend the day having fun with my favourite Earth-one people, but I have to stay here. Trust me, as soon as you’re gone Cat’ll have me organising the whole building ready to capture the best news story about you as possible. Don’t disappoint.” She explained, huffing out a frazzled laugh at the mere thought of all the running around and emailing she’d have to do.

“Okay, we’ll get on that. Can we meet you at your place after? what time do you finish?” Cisco asked, glancing around the busy office as if contemplating how long the hours could be for that type of job.

“That depends on how fast you can get your butt out there and do something heroic, Barry. But probably six. Half six. You know what, aim for seven and I’ll call you when I’m on my way home.” She rambled, anxiously angling her body toward Cat’s office without even realising she was doing it. The action was enough to tell Barry and Cisco to get out of her hair, so they left pretty quickly after that.

_Time to do something awesome._ Barry couldn’t help but think to himself, grinning smugly.

^-^

Of course, Barry managed to find something ‘awesome’ to do in less time than even Kara expected. What seemed like only minutes after the two men had left the building, every screen in the office flashed with alerts, notifying everyone that something worth reporting on was happening downtown- involving a superhero obviously.

There wasn’t even time for Kara to fondly roll her eyes, as everyone erupted into chaos. Activity Buzzed through the room, and Cat appeared in front of Kara’s desk, strutting past meaningfully and dropping a note on the empty surface in front of her.

Anxiety twisted somewhere in her chest as she glanced at the expensive company notepaper, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she read the simple request scribbled in her boss’ neat handwriting. Cat just wanted her monitoring social media for witness statements, no mention of capes or skirts or flying to help mentioned.

_Lets just hope Barry can handle whatever this is on his own..._  She thought idly, _I’ve been benched._

^-^

It turned out, Barry could _not_ handle it.

Kara got the call from her sister roughly ten minutes after she saw what happened on twitter. 

He stopped the bad guy- of course he did, he saved the day and practically tied a ribbon around the story for Cat, but he didn’t notice the bomb.

The whole building went down, almost taking out the other ones around it, but Barry managed to contain most of the debris, and nobody got seriously hurt. By the time he’d ran everyone even slightly scratched to the nearest hospital and secured the unconscious alien to a metal bench, the media frenzy had diverted their attention.

The blurry video didn’t show much, half hidden by the crowd of people, but Alex’s voice was unmistakable. The DEO had shown up, and they had taken Barry- claiming to be the FBI and that they had to detain him on the grounds of criminal damage and vigilante-ism.

_Wow, maybe it really is only aliens who can be superheroes in this city._ Kara thought bitterly, declining the call and slipping away to change clothes and fly to the desert. _I’ve got something to say about this._

_^-^_

“You _Arrested_ my friend?!” She yelled immediately, blasting the doors open over-dramatically and stomping toward Hank and Alex, who were staring moodily at a computer screen.

“Kara! You can’t just bust your way in here and yell at us!” Alex retorted, crossing her arms stubbornly, “And why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“Because you _Arrested_  Barry! That’s unlawful imprisonment, and kind of rude.”

“We didn’t Arrest him,” Hank cut in, irritatingly calm compared to the feuding sisters, “He has been detained so that we can determine what happened out there today. We will need to speak to you too, Supergirl, you should have been there to handle the situation yourself.”

“Barry could handle it just fine!”

Alex scoffed, raising an eyebrow incredulously, “Oh really? So that explosion was just a _coincidence?”_

“He made a mistake, I would have missed it too, and I wouldn’t have even been able to get all those people out. Why are you being so unreasonable?”

“ _Unreasonable?_  Kara, I am the government agent here, you just fly around in that stupid cape. You’re going to get yourself killed if you keep wasting time with those _idiots_  who don’t even belong in this dimension!” Alex screams. Kara freezes, gaping in shock and rage.

Quietly, voice cold and emotionless, Kara stared past Alex as she found her voice again, “You release Barry _right now._  And you leave us the hell alone.” Her stare would have been deadly if she could have brought herself to look at her.

^-^

“Oh my god, what happened Barry? What did those government agents want from you? Did they probe you? Try to experiment on you? How did you get him out, Kara?” Cisco jumped into action as soon as the apartment door clicked open, and Kara laughed nervously.

“It’s okay Cisco, it was just my sister.”

Cisco’s face screwed up in confusion, “Your what now? I didn’t even know you _had_ a sister. And she works for the government, arresting superheroes? Did she ever arrest you?”

“Not... really? It’s complicated, she just doesn’t like you and Barry because of what happened last time, and she thinks you’re going to get me killed.”

Barry finally speaks up at this, having pulled his mask off and unzipped his suit slightly, causing Kara to blush faintly at the exposed skin- but Cisco had barely flinched.

“Why would we get you killed?”

Kara shrugged, sighing and flopping onto the couch next to Barry, burying her face in her hands in exasperation. “Because of the way our powers work together? I don’t know, she just thinks we’re a bad combination, and that you’re too reckless.”

_“Then we should prove her wrong...”_

_^-^_

_Part 2 Coming Soon..._


End file.
